onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael H.M. Murdock
Michael H.M. Murdock is a character in one piece who entered by mistake landing in flower country he was adopted by Kuma. Appearance He is incredibly short, something people pick on him for, being only five foot four. He has strait black hair and blue yes usually covered by his helmet. He wears a black short sleeved body suit with a hood. He is generally plated in a Halo-styled curiass and leg armour. He has a rogue styled helmet that contains a re-breather, scanner and radio. He rarely wears arm protection but they have two small missiles in them. Personality He has a very dry sense of humor and doesn't often show emotions, he is incredibly sharp in his comebacks and often gives nicknames inspired from his own world. He often answers questions very bluntly and does so even if it does hurt someone's feelings. Notable Relationships =Zoro= He has a good relationship with Zoro as he was the first person Michael met in Alabasta after three years. He protected Zoro from Mr. 1 and reminded Zoro about how everything has a rhythm to be cut. =Luffy= His relationship with Luffy is strange as the two would often be seen tackling eachother over food. He also pointed out how Nami actually had Feelings for Luffy. =Jinbe= Jinbe is one of Michael's closest friends even going to the extent of teaching Michael how to manipulate water during the two year time skip. Having trained with Jinbe, Michael would often seek him out for a challenge over the two years. Abilities and Powers Michael was a very capable fighter, able to cut steel and hold off the likes of Jinbe and to a lesser extent Doflamingo. =Strength= He is incredibly strong to the point of overpowering jinbe's punches with a single hand. Though not as strong as Zoro he can lift about a ton. With his remarkable strength he was able to stop a ship and shatter its hull by picking up enough speed on water. It is worth noting that during the whitebeard war, with the help of hydraulics in his suit a single flying dropkick launched a piece of the siege wall with enough power to throw back a group of giants. =Swordsmanship= =Kikoku= Kikoku is a large Nodachi type blade with an oblong shaped hand guard lined with short fur. It has a black scabbard with white crosses decorating it from top to bottom with a thin red dope tied near the top. Kikoku is an Saijo O Wazamono grade sword. It is equipped with three dials, a heat dial and a jet dial hidden in its hilt. Using these it can heat up enough to cut through a pacifista and cauterize severed limbs. It gets so hot it turned part of the sand body of Crocodile into glass and turn nearby water into steam. It can generate fireballs at the tip that are launched by swinging it and similarly he can let out a wave of fire that has a large amount of cutting power as well, enough to slice a building in two and melt a giant ice burg. Attack list Fireball: - a basic attack that builds up an explosive ball of fire on the tip of his sword. Mizugokoro: - The basic foundation of all of Michael's water based techniques. Kairyu ipponzeoi: - A basic attack whereby Michael heaves up the current and fires it like a cannon. Murasame: - A technique whereby Michael attacks with several shark shaped water balls. He uses several unnamed sword based attacks that involve Iaido and launching vacuum blades of heated air or just compressed air.